Godstorm (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Cragmouth | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the storms of Cragmouth | Education = No formal education | Origin = Storm of Cragmouth | PlaceOfBirth = Skies of Asgard landmass, Asgard dimension | Creators = Kurt Busiek | First = Thor: Godstorm #1 | HistoryText = The Godstorm is the most powerful and violent storm in the world. After Loki's first unsuccessful attempt to summon a storm to ruin Thor's day, Loki journeyed to the Cragmouth to speak with the Godstorm. He convinced the storm that Thor only wanted to enslave him. Loki also laid cunning spells on the Godstorm so that he could claim the storm's powers at any time. About a month later, Thor summoned the Godstorm to defeat a fleet of Berzerkir ships. Instead, the storm turned on Thor, knocking him out of the sky onto a Northmen ship. Thor retrieved his hammer and used its power to trap the Godstorm under the seafloor. Many centuries later, a man known as the Weather-Maker waited in prison for his day at court. He used a false tooth jammed with circuitry to summon the most violent storm it can find, and the Godstorm answered. The Godstorm empowered the supervillain, transforming him into Torrent. After Torrent and Thor battled, the God of Thunder used Mjolnir to transport Torrent to the Rock Troll fortifications. Odin stripped the Weather-Maker of his powers and sent him back to Earth. Some time later, an oil rig accidentally freed the Godstorm from his watery prison. Thor flew into the scene and ordered the storm to leave the oil rig workers unharmed and to prepare himself for battle. The Godstorm first struck at Mjolnir, causing Thor to fall into the sea. Thor sent the boulders from the seafloor at the Godstorm, who first laughed at Thor's mode of attacking before noticing the rocks still held confining magic. Nevertheless, the Godstorm stopped the attack and ensnared Thor. The God of Thunder tried to suffocate the storm by using Mjolnir, but the Godstorm returned the gesture by grabbing Thor and forcing him underwater. Loki watched the battle and sought to deliver the final blow against Thor. He attacked the Godstorm with a spell, causing the storm to lift Thor out of the water. Loki claimed the Godstorm's powers using the spells he had cast when they first met. As Thor battled Loki, the Godstorm realized he had been foolish for thinking himself mightier than the gods and mortals. He summoned his fellow storms of Cragmouth to defeat Loki. | Powers = Weather Control: The Godstorm large control over the elements. Twice, he has knocked Thor out of the sky by wrenching away Mjolnir with hurricane winds. When Thor threw boulders at Godstorm, he stopped them by freezing them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Godstorm can be confined by using the powers of Mjolnir. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storms Category:Giant Monsters Category:Power Bestowal